Operation Golden Dragon
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: It's Yang's birthday. Everyone is in on the surprise. Operation Golden Dragon Birthday Bash is a go! Everyone has a task. Ruby oversees decorations, Weiss the venue, Jaune and Pyrrha the music, Ren and Nora the cake, and Blake…. Blake is in charge of keeping Yang from being suspicious of anything! How hard could that be?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Yang's birthday. Everyone is in on the surprise. Operation Golden Dragon Birthday Bash is a go! Everyone has a task. Ruby oversees decorations, Weiss the venue, Jaune and Pyrrha the music, Ren and Nora the cake, and Blake…. Blake is in charge of keeping Yang from being suspicious of anything!**

A reoccurring snore sounded throughout the dorm room, a blanket moved with the rise and fall of each breath. Sunlight came in through the window, illuminating team RWBY's room. Ruby blearily opened her eyes letting out a long yawn as she sat up in bed. She stretched her arms above her head and ran a hand through her hair, taming some of her bedhead. Looking across the room, she noticed a large lump of blankets moving with each snore. Ruby smiled fondly as her sister continued to sleep. The blonde was sprawled out across her bed laying on her back, one arm above her head and the other resting on her stomach, her head turned to the side on her pillow with her hair spread around her like a halo.

Leaning over slightly the leader then looked down to see Weiss missing from her bed. The bed itself was already made perfectly, not a wrinkle in sight. She assumed the white haired girl was already getting ready for the day. Ruby quietly got down from her bunk, grabbing her precious red hood from her closet. She heard movement from the other side of the room, turning she noticed Blake stretching in her bed. Ruby smiled at the sleepy eyed brunette.

"Morning Blake." Ruby whispered softly as Blake got up and remade her bed before grabbing her robe from her closet.

"Morning Ruby." Blake returned softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

The bathroom door to their room quietly opened revealing Weiss walking in dressed in her normal outfit. Ruby smiled offering a whispered greeting to the girl while Blake went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Is everything ready?" Ruby asked quietly so as not to wake up her sister. Weiss smiled and nodded holding a finger to her lips indicating Ruby to be silent. Both girls peeked at Yang whom stirred slightly in bed, continuing to sleep peacefully, light snores every so often. Blake walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready in her usual ensemble.

"All yours Ruby." Blake whispered as she put her pajamas away in her closet. Weiss sat on her bed checking her scroll.

Once Ruby was ready, Weiss and Blake made their way to the door. Ruby soundlessly propped herself up on Blakes bunk to look at her sister, she reached out fondly running a hand through the golden locks before placing a tender kiss to the older girls' forehead. Ruby made her way to the door, Blake silently shut the door as she exited the room.

In the hall Ruby smiled happily as she looked at her friends. "Alright, let's get JNPR and meet in the cafeteria." She whispered excitedly as the other two girls nodded. Knocking on team JNPR's door softly Ruby waited until she could hear shuffling on the other side of the door.

Slowly it opened, revealing a sleepy Jaune running a hand through his messy hair. "Morning guys." He yawned.

Pyrrha joined his side giving a slight wave to her friends, "Good Morning." She spoke gently.

"Morning guys! Get ready and meet us in the cafeteria. Operation Golden Dragon Birthday Bash is a go!" Ruby spoke giddily causing her friends to chuckle.

Both teams made their way to the cafeteria, gabbing some breakfast then heading to an open table. Other Beacon students were having their own breakfast, mostly the early risers. The cafeteria was relatively empty, a calm murmur of students going about their peaceful morning.

Nibbling on a piece of bacon Ruby placed her scroll on the table, opened to the notes section where a long list of items resided. "Alright let's get down to business." She spoke in what Weiss called her leader voice.

"Jaune, did you and Pyrrha secure a DJ?"

Jaune nodded grinning, "Gotcha covered." He said giving a thumbs up as Pyrrha sipped her cup of coffee with a smile.

Ruby nodded crossing off the item on the list then addressed Weiss, "Location scouted and secure?"

Rolling her eyes Weiss smiled, "Yes you dolt. I'm a Schnee, I always have everything organized to perfection." She said proud of herself, pouring another cup of coffee for herself.

Ruby smiled, "Fair enough," she said crossing off another item, "Ren and Nora, treat items ordered and cake to bake?"

Nora bounced in her seat, "Treats are on time for delivery, ma'm yes ma'm!" she saluted as she ate her short stack of pancakes. Ren slowly edged the syrup away from his partner before she could add anymore to her plate.

Ren smiled, nodding his head, "I will have the cake baked and ready by the time you asked." He said taking a sip of his green tea.

Ruby crossed off another item, scrolling through the list, "I got the decorations, Weiss can help me put them up once we get there." She trailed off, finishing off her bacon slice.

Weiss spread her strawberry cream cheese on her toasted bagel, "We should do that early before guests start to arrive."

"We can help too, the DJ asked if we could help him unload his equipment from his truck when he gets to the party." Pyrrha said helpfully, earning approving nods from the whiterose pair.

As the others spoke of the surprise plan, Blake calmly sipped her jasmine tea, still trying to wake up. The warm drink was refreshing, sweet and delicate with a distinct fresh jasmine fragrance and taste. The strong flowery aroma very soothing to Blakes senses.

"Alright that just leaves…" Ruby pondered in thought going through the list once more.

" _The distraction_." Weiss said pointedly taking another bite from her breakfast.

Everyone looked at Blake expectantly, making her shuffle in her seat. Ruby offered a reassuring grin, Weiss's eyes held amusement, Jaune laughed, Pyrrha's eyes held a hint of teasing, Nora looked gleeful, and Ren just sipped his tea while giving her a look saying, 'good luck'.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Ruby giggled, "Blake! Remember we agreed you would distract Yang, so she doesn't get suspicious while we get everything ready for later." She said stealing a piece of Weiss's bagel, shoving it in her mouth as the heiress swatted at her hand. Ruby gave her partner a cheeky smile.

Blake's bow twitched nervously, "Why is it just me? I need a whole team to distract her!" she argued back reasonably. She traced the rim of her tea mug apprehensively with her fingers.

Weiss smirked, "Because the both of you already spend so much time together. Just act like you normally would." Blake gave the heiress a glare, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Maybe if she does need help, she could call for backup?" Pyrrha suggested to Ruby who pondered the idea tapping her chin.

Ruby felt a lightbulb go off in her mind, "I got it! Sun and Neptune could be backup." She said crossing her arms in success.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah that could work, they already know about the party later. It'll be like a panic button. If Blake senses that Yang is catching on, she can call Sun to run interference." He said as he and Ruby high fived. Weiss rolled her eyes at the two as she began typing out a message to the monkey faunus.

Pyrrha noticed a hint of yellow from across the room and looked back to her friends to warn them, "Dragon is in the cafeteria." She chuckled softly as she used the agreed codename for Yang. Ruby spun around finding her sister easily as the blonde went to get her breakfast. Yang was talking with some of her friends she knew from Signal. Ruby quickly got rid of any evidence of their surprise plan.

"Quick, everybody act natural!" she shouted laughing as everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Blake smiled at her leader and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Weiss gave Blake an impish look as Yang approached.

"Good luck.~ " Weiss sung teasingly.

Before Blake could retort a colorful response, Yang sat down next to her.

"Good morning!" Yang said then took a sip of her black coffee. Everyone returned her greeting with either smiles or words. Ruby elatedly appeared in a puff of red petals behind her sister giving her a hug nearly causing the blonde to spill her coffee.

"Ruby! Careful!" Yang chuckled trying to steady her cup as her sister squeezed her in a near choke hold. Ruby gave her sister a swift overdramatic kiss to her cheek before disappearing back next to Weiss with a piece of her sisters' bacon. The younger girl happily eating it.

Weiss smiled, "You sure took your time sleeping in this morning." She stated as Yang began eating her food.

"Well, I would've been up with you guys, but I guess I forgot to set my alarm." Yang shrugged, missing the mischievous look shared between Ruby and Weiss. Blake poured herself another cup of tea, Ren doing the same.

Pyrrha chuckled, "You didn't miss much, I promise." She winked causing Jaune to snort next to her, trying to cover his laugh with eating a piece of his toast. Nora giggled next to Ren as she ate a piece of her pancake. Ren nodded his head in agreement with his teammate.

Blake shook her head slightly, "Anyway, Yang…", she began, turning to face her partner, "I was hoping you could come with me? I wanted to get a new book from a place in Vale." She said hopefully. Technically she wasn't lying, she really did want to pick up a new book to read.

Yang hummed in thought for a moment then addressed the brunette, "Sure, do you want to just spend the day in Vale?" she asked noting a pink hue dust itself on the other girls face. Is she embarrassed or something, Yang wondered.

Weiss and Pyrrha held matching looks of amusement as they simultaneously sipped their coffee. Blake glared at them, Yang didn't notice.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Blake responded turning her attention back to her tea, she saw Yang smile vibrantly from the corner of her eye.

Ruby decided now would be her best chance at a get away, "Well, Weiss and I need to go practice our fighting routine for the tournament. Bye!" she spoke quickly, grabbing a startled Weiss, and disappearing in a flurry of red and white petals.

Yang frowned as she watched her sister disappear, you could hear the heiress distant squeal of 'You dolt!'. "That was weird." she mumbled. Blake saw the blonde about to ask something when Jaune jumped up from his seat.

'Real subtle Jaune.' Blake thought shaking her head slightly.

"Aw man that reminds me, Pyrrha and I are supposed to help Professor Goodwitch with dust round inventory for next weeks combat class." He said in a convincing act of panic. Pyrrha had the decency to look alarmed as well.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! We better hurry before she gets upset with us!" the tall redhead spoke worriedly. Both partners quickly cleaned up their breakfast and headed out saying their goodbyes. Ren waved lazily, then stood up himself before addressing the bumblebee pair.

"Nora and I made plans to help out with the Beacon bake sale this month. We are making everything from scratch." He spoke as Nora jumped from foot to foot beside him.

"So much cake so little time!" she shouted happily as she and Ren left saying bye to the two remaining girls.

"I don't know if I trust Nora with too much sugar." Yang said nervously watching as her friends left the cafeteria.

Blake smiled, "Well if anyone can handle a sugar crazed Nora. It's Ren." She said confidently. Yang chuckled shaking her head.

The pair made their way out of Beacon grounds, they made a quick stop as Yang grabbed two helmets from her locker. Approaching her bike Yang handed Blake the black helmet with a single purple stripe on it. The blonde had her signature yellow helmet already. Blake gladly accepted the headpiece and sat down behind her partner on the bike. The machine quickly roared to life, eager to take its passengers wherever they needed to go.

Revving the engine slightly Yang felt Blake situate herself comfortably behind her, "Ready?" she asked looking over her shoulder partially. The brunette squeezed the girl in front of her as confirmation. Pulling off from the curb, the bike quickly gained speed as it took the two girls into Vale.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Grammar mistake are my own, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, etc. Sorry for the delay, been busy with school! Enjoy!

"Alright Weiss, time to make this place look really, really, cool." Ruby said with her hand on her hip, her other arm squishing Weiss into her side. Weiss's eyes moved around the spacious ballroom. It was the same place where Beacon had their dance, but it would also be perfect for their surprise party for Yang. Weiss had gained permission from Professor Goodwitch to use the space.

Ruby gave the heiress a quick squeeze before disappearing in a flurry of petals, grabbing a box of decorations, and proceeding to zip around the large room.

Weiss smiled fondly as she watched gold ribbons be hung in lose loops around the upper deck banisters, from the chandeliers, the curving staircases, and along the walls. She could hear the cloaked girl laughing in joy the entire time.

"Ruby at least let me help." Weiss scolded with a smile, walking over to a table full of several other gold and white decorations. Ruby reappeared balancing on the upper level handrail, legs dangling back and forth, examining her handy work with a self-satisfied smile.

Weiss used her glyphs to attach different sized white paper lanterns to many parts of the ceiling and on some of the tables. Being electric there was no concern for fire hazard. Weiss then pulled out several strands of small round bulb lights. Ruby materialized next to her causing her to jump slightly.

"Ooohhh! She's gonna love these!" Ruby squealed grabbing one end and taking off like a shot, hanging them in low loops around the chandeliers and the ceiling. Weiss quickly kept the lights from tangling together.

"Dolt! Slow down!" Weiss said, only earning laughter in return.

Once the lights were in place, Weiss began placing gold and white noisemakers at each place setting. Ruby sprinkled gold confetti at the center of each table to give them some color. Once complete, she turned to Weiss. The heiress was going through another box of decorations. Mischievous silver eyes watched her place napkins at each place. Perfect.

Slowing tip toing, spare party noisemaker already between her lips, Ruby advanced on her partner from behind. The white haired girl had no idea. Stifling her laughter, Ruby inched closer and closer.

Closer…closer…and deep breath….

"Don't even think about it." Weiss monotoned indifferently, placing the last napkin neatly on the table.

Ruby let out her pent-up breath in mock anger as Weiss turned around to face her with a smug smile.

"Aw, how did you know? I was super sneaky that time!" Ruby pouted crossing her arms.

"Because, I know you Ruby Rose." Weiss stated precisely, placing the empty box in the red caped girls' hands and patted her on the cheek softly before walking away.

 **Beacon Dorm Kitchen**

The smell of baked goods traveled throughout the kitchen, leading into the halls. The steady and constant sound of the steel mixer, stirring together ingredients, and the gentle hum of the convection double oven gave the room a homey atmosphere. Ren moved about the room with a well practiced routine. Check the mixing bowl, add something here or there, set the timers, mix up a batch of frosting, and keeping Nora from eating the finished batch.

Speaking of which, Ren noticed a sneaky hand from the corner of his eye, make its way to the bag of chocolate chips near him. Giving no indication that he knew of his partners motives, he let her fingertips briefly touch the bag. A pause. Then he quickly gave the fiending hand a swat with a wooden spoon.

A shriek sounded next to him and he hid a smile.

"Nora, I need those for the cookies." He spoke calmly as he walked passed her, looking into the mixing bowl. He stopped the mix to add a little flour and some other spices before setting it to mix again.

Nora gave a mock glare in his direction, "You don't need all of them."

She moved to sit on the barstool near the counter, several batches of different flavored cookies and cupcakes already made. They rested on baking racks and needed to be decorated once they cooled off. She picked up a cupcake, feeling that the treat had sat out long enough for her to begin decorating them.

Ren chuckled as he placed bowls of multicolored icing in front of her. "I need to melt them for the cake filling I'm going to make."

He sat down next to her, filling the plastic frosting bags with the colored icings. Nora took a pink one, spreading the frosting perfectly on her batch of cupcakes before adding little sprinkles on top. Ren watched the timer in front of him as he frosted his batch of treats, he'd have to take the cookies out in two minutes. He felt a poke on his cheek, the familiar texture of frosting sticking to his face.

He turned to the girl next to him but found her innocently continuing her decorating task. He took a napkin and wiped his face before continuing his task. Nora giggled in her seat, mirth in her eyes. Quick as lightening she poked him in the nose just as the timer for the cookies went off.

"Nora!" Ren scolded with a smile as the girl began taking the cookies from the top oven. The classic smell of good old homemade chocolate chip cookies filled the room. Nora cackled playfully placing the cookies swiftly on the baking rack as ren went to the mixer shutting it off.

"Can you hand me the cake pans please?" He spoke wiping his nose, he detached the mixing bowl, bringing it over to a separate cleared counter. Three cake pans slid along the counter top surface with rapid precision, courtesy of the hammer wielder.

Ren poured the cake mix into each pan, leveling them off neatly. Nora sat on a clear counter space swinging her legs lazily as she watched the ninja baker do his task. Once finished Ren placed the three pans in the oven and set the timer. He put the used utensils and the mixer into the sink to be cleaned.

"Nora, can you take out the other three cakes from the freezer so I can start frosting them?" Ren asked as he began cleaning the dishes.

Nora nodded giving a gleeful salute, making Ren smile, before going to complete her task. The plan is a three-tier cake, the base currently being baked in the oven, while the others were already made and in need to be frosted. Nora brought the cakes over, holding one in each hand placing them on the counter before grabbing the last one. Ren placed the cleaned dishes on the drying rack and made his way over to Nora, picking up the base frosting as he went.

He scooped up a large chunk of icing and began to coat the cake evenly, Nora doing the same. Once the base coat was on each cake, Ren went over to the stove to melt the chocolate chips for his cake filling. As he went to fix the temperature, he reached out to grab the bag of chocolate when his hand met the counter instead. He looked down and saw the bag was gone.

Sighing fondly, he turned to look at Nora, whom bag in hand was perched on the counter happily eating a small handful of chocolate chips contently humming. Soft pink met amused jade.

He walked over to her as she smiled innocently at him. He held out a hand with a smile as she placed the bag in his hand. She ate her little handful of chips with a content hum as he placed the nag next to her. He had a small handful of chocolate as well.

"Well I suppose I don't really need all of them." He spoke softly as he ate two of his own. Nora poked him lovingly in the nose.

"Boop."

 **Outside Beacon Courtyard**

Two figures made their way through the streets of Vale, leisurely walking past stores and other people socializing around the city. Jaune smiled as he took in the fresh spring air as he walked, hands lazily behind his head as he looked up into the sky. Puffy clouds accompanied the sunshine of the day.

"Kinda wish we could have Yang's party outside right now, but I know it's supposed to be a little chilly later tonight." He said to his traveling companion. The long haired red head smiled at him nodding in agreement.

"It is lovely today." Pyrrha commented as they made their way through the city. She looked around as they stopped at an intersection, they were on their way to meet with Flynt and Neon. The two upbeat partners were the best pair to have a party, no question. Flynt was more than happy to receive a call from Jaune about Yang's surprise birthday party. Happily accepting the request for being the DJ.

Pyrrha smiled as she walked with the blonde boy to the small café. Jaune opened the door, the bell jingled as they walked through. They walked up to the display case of pastries. They ordered some drinks and a snack for themselves, then found a booth near the window.

People in the small café chattered away, creating background noise. The woman who took their order brought over their drinks and pastries before going back to the front. Jaune checked his scroll as Pyrrha sat next to him, drinking her warm fresh brewed coffee. She hummed in delight at the smooth taste. He took a sip of his smoothie before putting his scroll down on the table.

"Flynt said they should be here any minute." He said looking next to him.

"I can't wait to see Yang's face when we surprise her." The red head smiled shifting in her seat happily, taking a small bite of her glazed chocolate swirl croissant.

Jaune laughed, pumping his fists in the air, "I know! It's going to be awesome!"

Pyrrha laughed at his enthusiasm while he smiled taking a bite from his strawberry filled donut. The bell jingled by the door, both partners looked up to see Flynt and Neon walking in to the café. Jaune waved to get their attention. The pair walked over sitting across from them.

"Jaune. Pyrrha." Flynt casually greeted as he sat down with a nod of his head. Neon vibrated in her seat.

"Oh my gosh this is super awesome! Blondie is going to be so surprised! I can't wait to see her face!" Neon said excitedly, hands to her face in anticipation. Flynt chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"Blondie seems like a chill girl. Knows how to kick it." He stated with a wink.

"So, anything you need help with, Jaune and I can assist." Pyrrha said with a warm smile as the musician smiled nodding in thanks and Neon flicked her tail happily behind her.

Jaune was about to ask what all Flynt had in mind for music genre when he spotted something yellow from the window. Turning he saw Yang and Blake walking on the sidewalk, stopping just in front of the window. He panicked freezing up.

"Pyrrha code red! Dragon is here!" he whisper yelled, grabbing a dessert menu holding it up covering his face. Pyrrha tensed then looked out the window, amber eyes met green.

Neon giggled, "Jaune you're so silly!"

Flynt just casually tipped his fedora down to hide his face.

Pyrrha kept her gaze with Blake as the faunus slightly panicked shifting her amber eyes from Pyrrha to Yang, whom continued to speak to the brunette about something. Yang was about to turn and potentially see her friends in the window when Blake grabbed her arm stopping her.

Blake made a hasty reply to the blonde before dragging her in a different direction farther down the street. Pyrrha sighed in relief placing a hand over her eyes.

"Well that was close." Flynt said with a chuckle. Neon giggled as she watched Blake drag Yang around the corner. Jaune let his head fall against the table with a relieved groaned and a mumble sounding like "I swear my heart almost stopped." Pyrrha just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Phase 2 The Distraction

CH 3 Phase 2 The Distraction

 **Sorry for the long wait, life has been busy lately. Mistakes are my own, etc. Hope you enjoy!**

Blake and Yang walked passed little shops and boutiques, occasionally stopping to look through the large windows to see what was inside. The two girls continued walking until they reached a bookstore, Yang laughed as Blake quickly went inside. Blake was in her element, easily finding her way through the isles as she came across her desired section. Yang followed, occasionally stopping to look at a book or two that caught her eye. She smiled as she found a book filled with children's stories, a few of them she had read to Ruby as a child.

 _"Yang! Please read me another story." Ruby pleaded, sitting in her bed with her stuffed bear._

 _"Alright but shhh. It's past our bedtime remember?" Yang whispered as she got up from her bed and walked over to the bookshelf._

 _Ruby snuggled in her bed as Yang returned with an old worn leather book, the blonde sat on the bed. Yang felt her sister lean into her side, reading along and looking at the pictures._

 _"Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child. Once she gave her a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Red Riding Hood.'"_

"Yang?"

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts as she looked over to see Blake, she had two books in her hands.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. What were you saying?" Yang said sheepishly as she put the book back on the shelf.

"I said I found the series I put reserves on. What did you find?" Blake said with a smile as she walked over to the blonde.

"Oh, um, I just found stories I used to read to Ruby as a kid. She always asked me to read her a story before bed." Yang chuckled as she thought back to her childhood. She showed her partner the book filled with children's stories.

"That's so sweet. At least now I know where Ruby got her love for books." Blake smiled at her partner.

The two then made their way to the register, the woman behind the counter smiled at them. As the woman rang up the two purchases, Yang pulled out her lien before Blake had a chance to even search her pocket.

"Don't worry I got this." Yang said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." Blake smiled appreciative.

Purchase made, the two exited the store to continue walking the city. They reached the corner of the street, stopping to wait for the traffic to pass.

"So, what's next?" Yang asked leaning on the lamppost to look at her partner.

"Well, we could go to a café for lunch. Are you hungry?" Blake suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds perfect, lead the way." Yang agreed happily.

The light changed and they crossed the street to another block of the city. They made their way to a café that had large window booths.

"I think I'll get a coffee with a breakfast sandwich or maybe a muffin. What about you?" Yang said as they walked.

"I love my tea's so I'll stick with that and as for food I would love a tuna melt." Blake replied with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised." Yang chuckled.

Just as they were about to walk in Blake noticed her friends already inside. Blake's panicked eyes met Pyrrha's surprised green. Yang was still talking about different lunch choices and hadn't noticed them yet. Thinking quickly, she turned around the face the blonde, grabbing her arm.

"Hey wha-"

"This place looks packed already let's go somewhere else."

Blake pulled her along farther down the block, a sigh of relief left her lips as she heard Yang stumble along behind her. She stopped at another crosswalk before turning to face the blonde.

"Geez if you didn't want to eat there you could've just said so." Yang laughed.

"I'm sorry, but there is another place down this way we can go to instead." Blake apologized as she squeezed the blonde's hand gently.

They crossed and walked passed a few more shops before walking into another little café. The bell chimed signaling their entrance. The little establishment had a charming and simple atmosphere, gentle smooth jazz mix filled the background as people siting at the tables talked to each other. The two made their way to the counter, the display case showed fresh baked pastries and breakfast items and the chalkboard menu above the register presented a variety of other items.

"Hello and welcome to Bluebird Café, let me know what you would like to order." The woman said kindly.

"Ah man it all looks so good." Yang said as she looked at the display case.

"I'll do a jasmine tea please with a tuna melt." Blake said with a smile.

Blake and the cashier watched in amusement as Yang continued to ponder her order. She had narrowed her choices down to a breakfast sandwich, a french vanilla muffin, and a strawberry Danish.

"Okay, okay. I'll have a breakfast sandwich with a hazelnut coffee please." Yang said, smiling at the woman.

"Okay I'll get that ready for you. Feel free to pick a table. Enjoy!" the woman said with a generous smile.

The two girls made their way over to a booth in the corner, next to a window looking out towards the street.

"We have to take Rubes and Weiss here, they'd like it." Yang commented as she looked around the café in appreciation.

"I think so too. It's not as busy as the other places." Blake noted as she looked around as well before returning her gaze to her partner.

"I wonder how those two are doing. I'm sure my sister has come up with some crazy strategies." Yang commented leaning her arms on their table.

Blake smiled, a laugh escaping her lips, "Poor Weiss."

"Well, if anyone can handle my sister, it's Weiss." Yang said with a nod.

Their order was brought over to them, they thanked the woman before eating their lunch. Blake happily took a sip of her tea, a hum of approval indicating to Yang that it was to her partners liking. The blonde drinking her coffee as well, a content smile on her face from the smooth taste.

"How is the tuna melt? Does it exceed your expectations?" Yang teased as her partner ate her food.

"If you must know, yes. Yes, it does." Blake smiled gleefully, taking another bite of her tuna.

Yang's bubbly laugh was music to her ears as she continued to eat her sandwich.

"Shush you, eat your food before it gets cold." Blake scolded in amusement.

The two girls continued eating their sandwiches, occasionally talking to each other about classes and the upcoming tournament. Food eaten, the two girls continued to talk while enjoying their drinks.

"Okay so where to next? I think the pier isn't too far from here, we could walk over to the market along the docks? Or what do you have in mind?" Yang asked, smiling as she held her coffee cup in her hands.

"You lead this time and I'll follow." Blake smiled.

The two left the café, again Yang insisted on paying and Blake promised to pay her back once they returned to their dorm. Individuals were selling fresh produce and other items, happily engaging with customers and people passing by. The two girls walked along the stands, looking at the items being offered and briefly talking to the owners of the stands.

As the afternoon dwelled on, the pair made their way out onto the pier, the ocean waves crashed gently against the shore. The smell of the salt water made Blake's nose tingle in a pleasant way. Seagulls cawed overhead, mingling about the skies and finding perches on the railings of the dock. Sailboats passed by in the distance, slowly gliding their way across the water.

"Kind of reminds me of being back home." Yang said softly as she leaned against the railing, watching the waves form in the deep blue water. "I used to sit on the rocks by the beach and just watch the waves roll in."

"Sounds nice." Blake commented with a smile.

"Yeah, whenever I wanted time to myself that's where I'd be." Yang nodded.

"Good to know, incase you suddenly disappear on me." Blake teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Yang smiled in return.

The two took in the relaxing atmosphere, simply enjoying the others company.

"Today was nice, just the two of us. Don't you think?"

"Definitely."

Yang breathed in the salty air before pushing away from the railing, "Well I suppose we should be getting back huh?"

Blake tensed slightly. Checking the time on her scroll, it read 6PM, she knew the surprise party wouldn't be ready for another hour. _Delay! Delay!_

Yang was beginning to walk past her partner, knowing Blake would follow. What the blonde wasn't expecting was being pulled back around to face her partner. Pink decorated Blake's cheeks as she held Yang in place, her eyes held embarrassment.

"Blake?"

In a flash of boldness Blake never knew she had, she quickly reached up and grabbed Yang's orange scarf, pulling it down. The garment was freed, and Yang stared in confusion as Blake disappeared from in front of her. She reached out a hand, the blurred image of her partner faded completely. Looking around she finally spotted the real Blake at the end of the pier where they started from. The faunus was holding the orange scarf to her chest.

Yang began walking over to her partner when the other girl immediately sprinted from her position.

"What the-Hey! Get back here!" Yang laughed, running after the brunette.

The chase was on.


End file.
